


Уродквуд

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: «Август Руквуд, — значилось под изображением рябого мужчины с жирными волосами, который стоял со скучающим видом, прислонясь к краю фотографии. — Осуждён за передачу секретных сведений Министерства магии Тому-Кого-Нельзя-Называть».Вглядитесь в него — в мальчика, пережившего драконью оспу.
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607785
Kudos: 4





	Уродквуд

**Author's Note:**

> Намёк на смерть второстепенного персонажа — для догадливых.

Солнечный свет заливает цветущий луг. К его лучам тянутся дикие полевые цветы, блики играют на водной глади озера в низине и переливаются в каждой капельке утренней росы. 

Август, щурясь и прикрывая глаза рукой, спрыгивает из окна на ветку дерева, спускается по стволу в сад и короткими перебежками, прячась за стволами деревьев и раскидистыми кустами, удирает за ограду, на луг. Все его мысли заняты звонким смехом и криками детей там, среди полевой травы, во что бы они ни играли.

Дважды его сердце ёкает, когда мерещится в окне и затем на летней веранде силуэт отца.

Ограда осталась позади, и голоса детей всё громче и отчётливее. Продираясь сквозь траву, Август загадывает, что обязательно подружится с девчонкой, самой высокой, в жёлтом платье и с каштановыми волосами. 

Первой его замечает рыжая малявка с косичками, тычет пальцем, кричит. За ней и все остальные. Последней — та самая девочка. Она оглядывается через плечо, в первую секунду с улыбкой. И тут же отшатывается, пятится, заходится истошным воплем. 

Август кидается вперёд, помочь ей, успокоить — и все дети с криками разбегаются по лугу.

— Если это такая игра, то совсем невесело! Ни капельки! Да хватит же! 

Он вздрагивает, когда на плечо ложится тяжёлая, холодящая даже сквозь рубашку рука. 

— Доволен? Напугал всех до смерти, мелкий уродец, — пальцы до боли стискивают плечо. Отец нагибается и цедит сквозь зубы: — Убирайся домой и больше не высовывайся. 

То и дело оглядываясь, Август бредёт к дому. Слышит, как отец выкрикивает: «Обливиэйт», и видит, как гримаса ужаса на лице той девочки сменяется тупым опустошением, рассеянностью. 

Подумать только, он никогда не забудет ужаса и отвращения на ее лице, а она его даже не вспомнит. Август и впрямь верит, что никогда не забудет истошных воплей, пока за спиной не раздаётся тихое:

— Обливиэйт.

***

— Па-а-п… — Август останавливается в дверях отцовского кабинета, втягивает голову в плечи и елозит левой босой ногой о правую голень. — А когда мне можно будет выйти из дома? Поиграть с другими детьми.

Отец сидит за массивным столом, просматривает стопки пергаментов и набивает табак в трубку. Над столом парит штук пять заколдованных свечей, в камине потрескивает огонь, и жёлто-алые отблески расходятся по дубовым панелям. 

В подсвеченном полумраке, с трубкой и глубоко залёгшими морщинами отец кажется старым, как Мерлин на книжных картинках. И таким же важным и мудрым. Август мнётся, запинается, косится на дверь, затем на отца и снова на дверь, наконец робко тянет:

— Па-а? 

— Никогда.

— Но почему?!

— Ради всего святого, потому что ты напугаешь их до смерти! — отец швыряет трубку на стол, отправляет в камин три листка из стопки и откидывается на спинку кресла. Глубокие тени у него под глазами, у носа и рта смотрятся зловеще. — Тебе не стоит выходить. Для твоего же блага. 

— Но я хотел бы, я бы очень-очень хотел поиграть с детьми на лугу!

Отец рывком встаёт, пересекает кабинет, за шкирку тащит Августа к зеркалу и буквально тыкает носом в отражение.

— Вот, гляди! Ты — урод. Понимаешь? Или хочешь выйти и посмотреть, как нормальные дети с криками разбегаются от чудовища?

***

Все окна в гостевой спальне забраны бордовыми бархатными гардинами. Комнатка с пуфиками, кроватью под балдахином, изящными креслицами и низкими столиками залита пурпурным светом.

Август, затаившись, подглядывает в дверную щель за незнакомкой. Она проходит к незаметной дверке в коротком халатике, затем возвращается, садится у туалетного столика, отводит влажные волосы с лица и размазывает вязкую краску по впалым, розоватым щёкам. 

Затем выгибается, отводит халатик так, что из-под края выглядывает кружевная полоска чулка и подтяжка. Август сглатывает, вцепляется в дверную ручку и поднимает взгляд обратно к лицу. В зеркале его встречает пронзительный взгляд.

— Не бойся, заходи, — незнакомка откладывает тоненькую узкую щёточку, оборачивается и подманивает Августа к себе, как дикого зверька. — Нехорошо подглядывать, знаешь?

— Я… мне стало интересно… эти ваши штуки… вы могли бы замазать мои… э-э…

— Твои шрамы? — с улыбкой подсказывает незнакомка, разворачивает Августа к себе, приподнимает подбородок и, зачерпнув своей краски из баночки, аккуратно втирает в уродливые отметины. — Давай-ка посмотрим, что получится. Ещё вот здесь чуть-чуть.

— Получается? 

— Сам проверь, — незнакомка гладит его по щеке напоследок, разворачивает к зеркалу и ерошит волосы. — Смотри-ка, ты просто душка! 

— Ага, хоть сейчас в бордель! И не на такое ценители находились.

Август, не успев глянуть в зеркало, подскакивает, рывком разворачивается к отцу и застывает столбом под его гневным взором. Тот замахивается и, кажется, вот-вот ударит, но в последний момент отступает, прикрывает глаза, трёт переносицу. 

— Хочешь знать, сколько стоит любовь шлюхи, сынок?.. Ударь его.

— Что?..

— Десять галлеонов, — отец разворачивается к незнакомке, ухмыляется и достаёт мешочек монет из кармана. — За то, что ударишь его. Ну!

Золотые монеты с дробным перестуком падают на пол между ними. Женщина опускает глаза, обводит верхнюю губу кончиком языка и вяло даёт пощёчину. Отец морщится и бросает на пол ещё горсть золотых монет. 

— Сильнее.

Август смотрит на незнакомку во все глаза, не чувствуя, как горит щека от второй пощёчины. Женщина падает на колени, собирает монеты. Отец качает головой, убирает мешочек с остатком денег обратно в карман и поддевает мыском один из золотых, мешая его подобрать. Помедлив, Август отворачивается и, как назло, натыкается на зеркало, откуда на него смотрит по-прежнему уродливый, изъязвлённый оспинами мальчишка с разводами дурацкой мази на лбу и щеках.

***

Август шипит сквозь зубы, пока целитель отдирает спёкшиеся корки с его язв, смазывает их зельями и накладывает повязки. Он жмурится, поскуливает, но в перерывах всё же улыбается.

На окнах в его спальне наконец сменили тяжёлые тёмные гардины на лёгкий, воздушный тюль, и по стенам пляшут узоры из солнечных бликов. По утрам, только проснувшись, Август угадывает силуэты животных в узорах на стенке. Все вокруг улыбаются ему, бабушка на днях приносила сладости тайком от папы. Август порадовался, но всё же оставил на тумбочке, чтобы уточнить у целителя. 

И только отец упрямо продолжает носить чёрные мантии с высоким глухим воротом. 

После осмотра целителя Август бежит вниз, в гостиную, чтоб рассказать папе, каким он был смелым и как вытерпел без единого писка всё-всё. Он шлёпает босыми ногами по коридорам, проносится через главную галерею, мимо малых гостиных и гостевых спален, но нигде не находит отца и наконец забегает в его кабинет. 

Обычно, если папы нигде больше нет, то он наверняка обнаруживается там. Но теперь, впервые на своей памяти, Август стоит в отцовском кабинете абсолютно один. 

Он проходит мимо книжных стеллажей, мимо жёстких стульев для посетителей, обводит пальцем край столешницы и, оглянувшись на приоткрытую дверь, быстро забирается в высокое отцовское кресло. На секунду в самом деле воображает себя отцом, полноправным хозяином здесь, корчит серьёзную мину и не глядя хватает лист со стола. 

— Что ты здесь забыл?

— Я… прости, папа, я искал тебя, везде-везде!.. 

— Положи колдофото и отойди от стола. 

Отец стоит в дверях и сверлит холодным, суровым взглядом, в котором никак не разгадать выражения. Август, понурившись, сползает с кресла, обходит стол и тянется уже вернуть колдофото на место, но цепляется взглядом за изображение. На колдофото женщина с густыми тёмными кудрями. Она медленно поворачивает голову, поглядывает из-под ресниц, приподнимает уголок губ и тут же отворачивается. 

— Красивая… Кто это?

— Твоя мать.

Отец всё же подходит вплотную и вырывает снимок из рук. Август тянется к фото, вглядывается в улыбку, излом бровей и взгляд, то и дело убегающий вдаль.

— Отдай! Отдай же мне! 

Он подпрыгивает, пытаясь вырвать колдофото, кричит и успевает даже ударить пару раз. Отец бьёт по щеке наотмашь, так что Август валится на ковёр и, беззвучно разевая рот, таращится на снимок. Кончик палочки утыкается прямо в лоб женщине на колдофото.

— Инсендио!

Пепел въедается в ковёр. По кабинету расползается едкий резкий запах.

***

Отец оглядывается на циферблат, показывающий лишь четверть одиннадцатого, передаёт сыну тележку, коротко треплет по голове и разворачивается к выходу. Эхо его шагов разносится по перрону в стылой тишине. Ветер треплет полы его мантии и ерошит седеющие пряди.

Август смотрит в прямую широкую спину, смаргивает, трёт глаза кулаком, наконец отворачивается и толкает тележку к ближайшей лавочке. Рельсы уходят вдаль по дуге, насколько достаёт взгляда, а с ними и монотонный, нескончаемый серый асфальт. Тускло поблёскивают на солнце столбы с табличками номера платформы. За спиной остались мощные арки и выложенный красным кирпичом вход. Август со скукой разглядывает платформу, втягивает голову в плечи и прячет руки в карманах. 

К счастью, не проходит и получаса, как поезд прибывает на станцию и распахивает свои двери. На перроне к тому времени прибавилось ожидающих, но никому нет дела до одинокого первогодки на лавке. Студенты, многие уже в школьных мантиях с факультетскими нашивками, прощаются с роднёй: кто насупившись, кто со слезами, а кто и с улыбкой. Разносятся по всей станции первые приветственные выкрики, старшекурсники обнимаются и делятся летними впечатлениями.

Август, не вслушиваясь особо, толкает тележку к поезду, затаскивает чемодан на подножку и волочит за собой через весь салон, пока не доходит до последнего купе. 

Когда поезд наконец даёт гудки, Август вздыхает с облегчением, последний раз косится в окно, за которым ему, конечно же, никто не машет, и утыкается в учебник защиты от тёмных искусств. 

— Привет! Ого, ты совсем один.

Август приподнимает книгу повыше и разглядывает из-под неё подол мантии той девчонки, что торчит в дверях его купе. Высокая, нашивки Райвенкло.

— Тебе не скучно здесь?

— Я читаю, — он судорожно стискивает обложку, забивается в самый угол сиденья, ближе к окну, и застывает в страхе лишний раз шевельнуться.

— Первый раз едешь? — настырная девчонка, как назло, заходит в купе, неплотно прикрывает дверь. — Я тебя раньше не видела, так что ты, должно быть, первогодка. 

— Ага.

— Ты не слишком-то разговорчив.

— В точку.

— Не против компании? Моя сестрёнка тоже первокурсница… — и тут же, не дожидаясь ответа, выглядывает в коридор и кричит: — Эмма! Беги сюда, я нашла нам купе!

— Какой восторг, — бурчит Август себе под нос, упирается макушкой в книгу и тоскливо глядит на окно, за которым перрон успел смениться зелёными лугами.

— А что ты читаешь? — сестрёнка Эмма, первокурсница, тянет за книгу, Август от неожиданности поддаётся, книга падает на столик между ними.

На секунду повисает напряжённая тишина. Затем малявка с криком выбегает из купе.

— Всё, довольна? Теперь проваливай!

Старшая сестрица выбегает следом. Август швыряет книгу в закрывшуюся дверь купе, подтягивает ноги на сиденье и прячет лицо в коленях. Он не издаёт ни звука и всё сильнее обхватывает ноги руками, комкает мантию в кулаках. Только острые плечи дрожат не в такт набирающему ход поезду.

Лучше б и впрямь сдох тогда от оспы.

***

Свечи горят. Дрова в камине горят. И Август горит. Он сгорает изнутри, и ему не дают выпустить нестерпимый жар, выгореть дотла. Как же он устал гореть изнутри.

Стены вокруг оплывают, как подтаявший воск, плавятся и исходят зловонным жиром. Его любимые солдатики, кажется, штурмуют шкаф. Нет, определённо и точно: они двигаются! Они маршируют сами собою, и барабанщик задаёт им ритм — Август отчётливо слышит этот нестерпимый грохот. 

— Папа, папа, — шепчет он, ёрзая в огромной постели и едва размыкая иссохшие губы, — вели ему перестать. Вели барабанщику перестать… Не вынесу этого грохота.

— Болезнь, похоже, достигла мозга, мистер Руквуд. Мне очень жаль. 

— Что значит вам жаль? Что вы имеете в виду?! Просто укажите, какие зелья принимать, сколько давать, я всё оплачу!

— Я имею в виду, мистер Руквуд, что зелья здесь бессильны. Запущенная драконья оспа закрытого типа, да ещё с поражением органов слуха и, возможно, мозга… мальчик не жилец. 

Август выгибается на постели, комкает простыню в кулаках, хрипит и таращится на потолок, объятый пламенем.

***

«Уродквуд». Какая прелесть. Август крепко запомнил девку, которая придумала ему прозвище.

Разумеется, это был случайный взрыв, профессор Дамблдор. Бедняжка Эмма, как она?

Он учится ходить прямо, наперерез толпе, расталкивая и сбивая с ног. Глядеть ровно в пол и крепче — крепче, черт бы их всех подрал! — держать палочку, учебники, сумку, перья. Крепче держаться на ногах. 

Затем — не прятаться за книгами, а смотреть прямо в глаза, выступать вперёд и вскидывать палочку первым. 

И к пятому курсу твёрдо понимает, что в его случае знания бесценны. 

Эмма Аббот стоит прямо перед ним, размазывая тушь и слёзы по щекам. Август покачивается с пятки на носок, ухмыляется и подходит к заплаканной дурочке вплотную.

— Эмма… Эмма-Эмма-Эмма, ты же староста, ты ведь знаешь правила. Я обязан, просто обязан сообщить о твоём проступке. Залезть в кабинет преподавателя, выкрасть работу, ай-яй-яй, как нехорошо. 

— Прошу тебя, Руквуд, мне очень нужно «Превосходно» за этот тест! Всего одна ошибка, малюсенькая ошибочка, почти незаметная.

— Но всё же достаточно заметная, чтобы «Выше ожидаемого» как по волшебству превратилось в «Превосходно»? — он обходит запуганную Эмму по кругу, останавливается у неё за спиной, палочкой отводит волосы в стороны и шепчет у самого уха: — На что ты готова, чтобы сохранить свой грязный секретик, а? 

— Ру-ру-руквуд… 

— Да ладно тебе, — он со смехом отстраняется, приобнимает за плечи и выдыхает в перекошенное от страха и отвращения лицо: — Скажи уж прямо, Уродквуд! Так ты меня называла, верно? 

Эмма закусывает губу, отстраняется и, избегая смотреть на него, холодно, отрешённо спрашивает:

— Чего ты хочешь за своё молчание? 

— Много чего, — ухмыляется Август, отступает и разводит руками. — Сама придумай, чем меня задобрить. Ты же у нас умная девочка, с фантазией, верно?

*** 

Первая язва прорывается со звонким хлопком. На пару секунд над ней трепещет всполох пламени. Потом гаснет — с ним затихает Август. Ненадолго. 

Его спальня погружена во тьму, укрыта плотными шторами, запертыми дверьми и замками. На месте любимых игрушек — солдатиков, маленькой метлы и квиддичной экипировки, набора плюй-камней, заколдованного дракона и всех прочих — лишь угольки и огарки. 

То и дело темноту спальни вспарывает всполох огня, и всё вокруг окрашивается багрянцем и алым, словно кровь разливается по стенам и стекается вновь к кровати. 

Среди ночи, выпучив глаза, Август садится в постели, дерёт горло руками и беззвучно, бессильно разевает рот. 

— Что, маленький мой? Что с тобой? Ави, малыш… целителя! Целителя зовите!

Август мотает головой, зажимает уши и ничком валится в подушки. Над кроватью вновь бушует пламя.

Среди шума, приглушённого, доносящегося издалека, будто эхо, выделяется отчаянный женский крик. И Август зажимает уши, всё сильнее и сильнее.

***

К поместью Малфоев ведёт длинная дорога, усыпанная гравием. За высокой железной оградой раскинулся цветущий сад, но Август спешно минует мощёные дорожки, кривится от удушливого запаха роз и спугивает вольготно прогуливающегося павлина.

— Тебе обязательно быть таким грубияном? — морщится Люциус, кивает домовикам подавать напитки и провожает запоздалого гостя в залу. — И вечно в чёрном…

— Ага, обязательно. Физиономия обязывает. 

Руквуд смеряет взглядом наполненную людьми залу, дёргает плечом и цепляет с проплывающего мимо подноса бокал вина. 

— Танцы я, стало быть, пропустил? 

— А вы очень хотели на них попасть, друг мой? — шёлком разливается голос за спиной. — Думаю, я смогу предложить вам нечто более интересное. И… заслуживающее ваших способностей.

Руквуд стискивает ножку бокала, медленно, через нос, выдыхает, дёргает уголком губ и наконец, глотнув вина, оборачивается. Мужчина напротив высок, строен, ладно сложен и невыносимо, тошнотворно красив. И при виде обезображенного лица Руквуда он не дёргает ни единым мускулом на лице. 

За одно это Августус Руквуд готов служить ему, как никому прежде.

***

В комнате постоянно царит полумрак. Окна скрыты за плотными багровыми шторами. Со свечек срываются на канделябр капельки воска. Август, тощий мальчишка с кровавыми язвами и ожогами по всему телу, вертится в постели — слишком большой для него, — брыкается, отпихивает ногами одеяла, швыряет на пол подушки, скулит сквозь стиснутые зубы. 

Очередная язва вспыхивает огнём, потухает — и он опадает безвольной куклой, поворачивается на бок, лицом к свечам. Воздух вокруг огоньков плывёт маревом, подрагивает, что ряска на болоте. Огоньки колеблются, отражаются в пузатых флакончиках, плошках и колбах на столике у кровати.

На стенах, отделанных красным деревом, на креслах, шкафах и столике у окна, особенно на столбиках кровати и балдахине — скопился вязкий желтушный осадок. 

Всё плывёт перед глазами — будто комната горит и вся уже заполнилась едким удушливым дымом и гарью. Глаза слезятся. Августу кажется, будто он и есть тот костёр, что уничтожает всё вокруг.

На щёку ложится ладонь — единственное, что есть прохладного вокруг. Август наконец закрывает глаза и проваливается в сон, где ничего не горит.

***

Дементор стоит в трёх шагах от решётки, покачиваясь, расплываясь и вновь собираясь воедино, будто круги от камешка на озёрной глади. Руквуд поворачивается на бок, подсовывает руки под голову и вздыхает.

— Не стесняйся, приятель. Правда, особо нечем тебя угостить. Разве что согреться всегда помогу. 

От дементора веет холодом. И это хорошо.


End file.
